1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chromatography solid supports containing a nucleic acid base and/or a related compound thereof. The present invention also relates to a method for quickly and simply separating nucleic acid related compounds by using the chromatography solid support which has an excellent separation capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The specificity of a nucleic acid is due to the mutual interaction of the nucleic acid bases constituting the nucleic acid. Accordingly, if the differences in the intensities of these mutual interactions are utilized, it will be possible to separate the constituent units of nucleic acids, such as nucleic acid bases, nucleosides, nucleotides and oligonucleotides.
In fact, various nucleic acid base-containing resins have heretofore been prepared based upon this concept. For example, the following resins are known:
(1) Polymers of N-vinyl and N-methacryloyloxyethyl derivatives of nucleic acid bases [Makromol Chem., 134, 305 (1970)].
(2) Amberlite type resins containing adenosine and guanosine groups [Biochim, Biophys, Acta., 80, 669 (1964)].
(3) Cellulose resins having a guanine structure [Europ. Polymer, J., 3, 187 (1967)].
(4) Polymers formed by introducing a nucleic acid base into a styrene-glycidyl methacrylate copolymer [Nikka, 23rd annual meeting, N-02432 (1970), Tokyo].
Various difficulties are encountered when these resins are used as chromatography solid supports. Moreover, their separation capacity is low. When the solvent used is water, their separation capacity is extremely poor and they cannot be used at all.
The present inventors have attempted to solve these problems and have found that when a carbonate is introduced into an epoxy group-containing porous gel, a nucleic acid base and/or a related compound thereof can be bonded easily to the gel. Furthermore, this porous gel containing a nucleic acid base and/or a related compound thereof has a good separation capacity and an excellent mechanical strength. Thus, it is excellent for use as a chromatography solid support for separation of nucleic acid related compounds.
A method for introducing a nucleic acid base into an epoxy group-containing polymer which uses NaH is known. In this method, the base polymer is not porous but rather is a powdery polymer obtained by solution polymerization. Accordingly, the polymer prepared in this method cannot be used as a solid support for liquid chromatography. Moreover, since NaH is used in the production process, disadvantageous handling problems are involved for industrial use of the method.